


Yellow Chrysanthemums, and a Crown of Asters

by Kashimalin



Series: Notice Me Senpai Flower Shop & Tattoo Artist AU [2]
Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Itsuki didn't expect many things when he entered university for his first year. He didn't expect it go so well, he didn't expect to working at a flower shop... and he didn't expect to meet Viktor.





	Yellow Chrysanthemums, and a Crown of Asters

Itsuki didn’t expect to meet him when he pushed the door open to go to work that early afternoon. The bell above the door rang and he looked up to see Mr. Kyouya in his usual place… and a man with rich red hair and pale features seated on the counter. He paused for only a moment as the man’s eyes turned on him, bright and curious.

“Is that Itsuki?” Hideki’s voice came from the backroom, and as Kyouya responded, Itsuki realized that the strange man’s eyes still hadn’t left him. With a nervous nod in his direction, Itsuki ducked out of the room, hanging his coat up before pulling his apron on over his head and tying the ends behind his back.

 _“Who’s that kid?”_ He heard a voice as he went to close the backroom’s door, and assumed it to be the other man as Kyouya responded.

 _“He’s a college freshman who needed a job. I decided to give it to him, even it if doesn’t pay well. Hideki’s moving out after this semester, so I’ll be…_ ”

Itsuki didn’t need to hear more as he closed the door and turned to look at the storeroom, finding the tasks for the day on the board. In the silence, he could appreciate the range of flowers that sat behind the scenes, in an even greater and more vibrant abundance than those outside on display. The scent had been near-overwhelming at first, but now he had found a home in caring and loving those flowers.

However, as he went to settle in amongst them and start his work, Kyouya called out, startling him.

“Itsuki, can you man the front for a little while?”

He hurried to open the door, whispering, “Can do,” feeling his hair fall before his eyes again and obscuring his vision.

“Didn’t I say you should probably find a way to get the hair out of your eyes?”

Itsuki gave an embarrassed smile, tucking them up again. “I keep forgetting to cut my hair or buy a clip.”

Kyouya frowned, sighing as he opened the door for the red-haired customer. “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

“All right. See you soon.” The door closed and Itsuki dully turned to watch the store, knowing it would at least be easy. With a glance through the display windows, he decided it was safe to rush into the backroom and grab his book, settling in with it while the sweet aroma surrounded him once more.

* * *

Itsuki didn’t like sitting at the counter. While afternoon and evenings made for fewer customers, there were some days where Kyouya had to leave the store in his hands, and Itsuki found himself in a state of distress when a customer didn’t see him right away. It led to complications as they thought the place was haunted until he placed himself amongst the flowers, and still then people would react with fear. He couldn’t hold back his sigh then at the thought, shoulders sinking as he tried to ignore it.

“Some expression you’re making there.” The bell above the door rang, scaring Itsuki out of his pity as he saw who was coming in – recognizing the red hair and confident smirk.

“Y-You!” His eyes widened, and the man tilted his head to one side, giving Itsuki a curious look.

“Yes, it’s me. The name’s Viktor, if you’ve been wondering at all. I hear you’re Itsuki, but I’m sure Kyouya doesn’t talk about me with you guys like how he talks about you guys with me.”

“N… No, not really. I’ve never heard of you before.”

“Shame. He’s got lots of dirt and stories on me.” As the man, now Viktor, heaved himself onto the counter, Itsuki couldn’t help wondering what his connection was to the extremely serious and no-nonsense man who usually manned the store.

“Then I’ll hear them all, most li… likely.” Itsuki gave a slight smile and then realized that Viktor was staring right at him, catching his expression and smiling in return.

“E-E-Excuse me, Mr. Viktor, by the way—“

“Just call me Viktor, Itsuki, you don’t need the formalities.”

“…V…Viktor, then. C-Can you see me?”

“What do you mean, ‘can I see you?’ Of course I can, you’re not invisible or anything.”

At his comment, Itsuki felt his heart rise, elation spreading throughout his body. “You can _see_ me!”

“Is there something crazy about that? Are you supposed to be unseeable or something?” Viktor squinted, frowning as Itsuki only grinned up at him, just happy that someone had noticed him of their own volition for the first time.

“Well… Well no, but people don’t u-usually see me.”

“That’s strange. You’re pretty noticeable and stand out.” Viktor continued to stare, and Itsuki felt the weight of his pressing gaze.

“But what is noticeable about m—“

“Viktor!” Kyouya barked as he came through the door, glaring at the offending man on his counter. “Stop disrupting my store when I’m not here.”

“But this is the first time it’s happened! Cut me some slack, Kyouya…”

“You aren’t giving my store a good image.” Kyouya tapped his leg as he walked by, telling him that he needed to get off the counter. “Will you just buy something?”

“Maybe someday. I’ll buy get-well flowers after you get your first tattoo and are recovering—“

“ _Viktor._ ”

Itsuki couldn’t help the chuckle, and Viktor looked his way with a smirk. With that, he waved good-bye, and left the store as quick as he had come in.

“You know you can just push him off,” Kyouya said with a sigh, coming around while Itsuki walked towards the backroom once more.

“… No, he’s good company. Will you tell me more about him?”

Kyouya was silent a moment, before nodding. “I suppose. It might be good to vent once and a while.”

Itsuki let out another laugh. “Okay, Mr. Kyouya.”

* * *

Kyouya had left again to check a bouquet with Haruka. Itsuki didn’t mind it much, but the bustling of the shop for the sake of one man’s work was somewhat tiresome to watch. He kept getting distracted from the flower crowns he was working on.

 _Viktor isn’t even this distracting,_ Itsuki thought quietly, but he was still happy for Kyouya. He knew that he and the owner of the tattoo parlor were getting closer… if Viktor’s statements about it were anything to go by. He clearly wanted to set them up, and was working hard to make that happen.

“I hope something does come of it. It might make Mr. Kyouya happier.” He gave a hum as he reached for another pink aster, tucking it about the wire frame of the crown. As he took the next flower and tried to push it through, the door opened, causing him to look up from his work.

“Viktor!”

“Hey, Itsuki.” Viktor gave a smile as he shut the door behind him. “I decided to leave them be this time. Haruka said I could take my break, and I was hoping Kyouya might’ve said the same to you, but…”

Itsuki’s cheeks turned a light pink, and he buried himself in his work again, feeling his bangs fall forward. With a blowing sigh, he tucked them out of the way again as Viktor came around the counter and sat on the free stool. Silence fell between them as Itsuki worked on the crown, and Viktor’s eyes never left Itsuki’s nimble fingers, putting flowers in and creating something beautiful from a base of wire and a bouquet of multi-colored asters.

“Mr. Kyouya thought I was good artistically. I have talent for learning how to craft things made of flowers, but when it comes to memorizing flower meanings or keeping orders straight…”

“So you don’t know what asters mean?” Viktor asked slowly, and Itsuki nodded. “Don’t worry about it, Itsuki. They’re probably some common emotion. A lot of them cross over and it’s all up to what you read these days.”

“That’s true,” he said, smiling out of habit. Viktor’s commentary always made him feel better like this – bringing out a grin or a laugh that he didn’t know he had in him. “I’ll find it out just for you, then. Look!” He held up the finished crown, letting Viktor glance it over.

“Who are they even for?” Viktor said, as he gingerly took the crown in his own hands, Itsuki deciding it was safe to let him hold it.

“There are three flower girls at a wedding, and I’m making the crowns. I have just one more to go.”

“They look nice.” Viktor’s eyes trailed up, meeting Itsuki’s. He let out a slight chuckle as he saw they were obscured by his bangs once more, and the boy went to brush them away.

“No.” Viktor’s voice was gentle, reaching out to take Itsuki’s wrist and stop his hand. Itsuki’s face instantly flushed, and he could only freeze in place as Viktor laid the crown on Itsuki’s head, tucking the bangs into place. “There.”

Itsuki raised a hand up to feel the crown, looking at Viktor with wide eyes. Viktor smiled as he looked at Itsuki, taking in the sight of him.

“I-I-I… I’ll just t-t-take it off now…” He went to delicately remove the headpiece, and Viktor was brought out of his reverie as the bangs fell back into place.

“At least it got the hair out of your eyes.”

“I keep forgetting to buy a clip. Mr. Kyouya keeps reminding me, but…”

“Hm. I’m sure you’ll remember soon.” Viktor watched as Itsuki pushed them back again, doing the same as he had always done. “Now, can you show me how to make this third crown from start to finish?”

“E-Eh? W-Well, sure…”

* * *

Itsuki knew it was supposed to be a quiet day, so he decided to ask Kyouya for some advice, just wanting to help out and pass the time a bit until the evening crowd came through.

“Can you he-help me work on some skills? If I’m going to be helping you for a while, Mr. Kyouya, I-I’d like to learn some important things.”

“Such as?” Kyouya raised an eyebrow, and Itsuki shrugged, biting his lip.

“I-I suppose things like flower arrangements, or telling me more about flower meanings.”

Kyouya pondered it a moment, before lighting up as an idea came to him.

“We could work on something that gave me difficulty until recently. It’s when customers request clashing colors and give you reign over coordinating them. Here, we’ll work with azaleas and gardenias.”

“A-A-All right!” Itsuki nodded, ready to learn as Kyouya gathered flowers, talking as he did so about what the most common requests were, detailing what freedoms you had with them when it came to arranging, and the like. He was entranced by the way Kyouya slid each flower into place so easily before pulling them out and setting a new bunch in front of Itsuki, letting him try.

He was hard at work when the door opened, Viktor poking his head around and getting Kyouya’s attention.

“Kyouya! Hey, I came with a message from Haruka. He wanted to give you something in return for the bouquets, along with the payment, and discuss the next displays, since he changing his next week.”

Kyouya gave a sigh, and Itsuki looked as Viktor came further into the store, his gaze having now shifted to Itsuki.

“All right, I’ll be right down. Sorry, Itsuki, I’ll be back.” Itsuki shrugged as Kyouya went to grab his phone and keys, and caught Viktor’s look again with a small smile. At seeing him, Viktor stepped over, sliding a small paper bag across the counter.

“They’re for you,” Viktor said, giving a wink. “Because you keep forgetting.”

Itsuki felt his cheeks turn slightly pink. “I h-haven’t forgotten…” But his words trailed off as he opened the bag and glanced inside, feeling his face burn up. “O-Oh.”

“You did forget. Mind if I come back tomorrow to see how they look?”

“N-N-N-No.” His voice stuttered, barely above a whisper as Viktor gave a soft smile, then leaving to join Kyouya on the walk down.

_“What was that about?”_

_“It was outside the shop with that kid’s name on it…”_ Itsuki heard a bit of their conversation before the door slammed shut, an amused smile crossing his lips at the thought of Viktor telling a white lie like that.

 _I wonder if Mr. Kyouya believed him._ His hand went into the bag and pulled out a small assortment of the clips within, admiring all the different designs. He laughed at the sight of a ghost clip, then ones with different flowers, and still some.

“He bought so many…” Itsuki gave a sigh as he took out the ghost one again, tucking it into his hair and feeling relieved when it finally pulled the bangs out of his face, feeling like his world was much clearer now.

When Kyouya returned, he glanced at the clip, but said nothing. If he suspected, he didn’t make it clear what those suspicions were at all.

* * *

When Viktor returned the next day, there was a bouquet of flowers sitting on the pick-up container. He stared at the handiwork, noting the bright yellow flowers with multiple miniature petals, and the delicate cherry blossom branches within.

“This is nice,” he commented as Itsuki came out of the backroom with his coat on, smiling at Viktor pointed to the bouquet in question.

“It’s for you.”

“What?” Viktor’s usually chipper attitude fell flat, and Itsuki instantly turned red.

“N-No no! S-Someone asked for it to be given to you. Did you have any customers come in recently who m-might’ve asked?”

Viktor thought about it for a moment, knowing a couple customers that could fit the bill. “A man who kept flirting with me as I tattooed his arm comes to mind, and then there was a lady who had recently broken up with someone and I offered her advice. Which one was it?”

“They asked for it to be a secret.” Itsuki held a finger to his lips and Viktor’s heart rose at the sight, finding it cute – but shook the thoughts away as he collected the bouquet.

“It’s nice. But what’s nicer is that clip. It looks nice on you. Especially when it helps me see your face.”

Itsuki’s ears turned red, and was about to reply when Kyouya came out of the backroom, dressed to leave.

“Was that the last order?” he asked, and Itsuki nodded, allowing Kyouya the space to lock up as the three left the store.

“Have a good night!” Viktor called out as Itsuki went in the opposite direction. Kyouya noted the bouquet in Viktor’s hands, nodding towards it.

“I didn’t think he was serious when he said it was for you. What customer would have actually gotten you flowers?”

“I’ll just have to wait and see if more come in. Wish they’d left a note or something…” He dug through the flowers, just to make sure, before walking with Kyouya into the restaurant and sitting down at a table.

“I can’t believe you’ve invited me out to celebrate my finally getting together with Haruka,” he grumbled, watching as Viktor delicately set the bouquet down on the table. “Although, I’ll just do the same to you when you get together with whoever requested the bouquet.”

“Oh, I probably won’t pursue whoever left this,” Viktor said. “Might break poor Itsuki’s heart.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyouya frowned at his friend, who only went quiet as he felt Kyouya’s accusing gaze.

“It… might potentially mean that I don’t want to make him upset…” He trailed out his syllables, picking his words carefully as he tried to ignore the increasing pressure that rested on his shoulders.

“Mhm.” Kyouya gave him a brief break as they ordered their drinks, the waitress noting the flowers on the table with a smile on her face, glancing back and forth between the two of them before going off towards the kitchens again.

“Can you put those in a less obvious place?” Kyouya hissed. “I just got together with someone, at your insistence, no less, so I don’t need rumors of me going out with you to ruin this delicate relationship that we so happen to be celebrating.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, tucking the flowers underneath his chair instead and silently telling himself to not move the seat. “All right, all right. I’ll start another set of rumors instead. What’s your policy on workers dating?”

Kyouya gave him an even look, then his jaw dropped open slightly, making a connection.

“ _You_ gave Itsuki those hair clips. I know you did – don’t think I didn’t see you handing over that paper bag. And it correlated to the appearance of them…”

“Did you not notice until now?” Viktor’s question was answered by Kyouya turning away slightly, clearly embarrassed that he in fact hadn’t noticed. “Of course. You were so concerned with your own love affair that you didn’t pay attention to others.”

“You’re a distraction to Itsuki, that much I know.”

“Hey! I just think he’s a nice person, all right? And he’s got something for me as well, so I’ve been debating how I’ll ask him…”

“Again, I’d rather you not prove to be a distraction. He needs to stay focused on his studies, not spend his idle time giving you flowers and pursuing romantic relations.”

“What? They aren’t from an admirer?”

It was Kyouya’s turn to stare at Viktor, a satisfied smile creeping at his lips. “What, did _you_ not notice until now?”

Viktor could only groan and bury his head into his hands.

* * *

He had received two more bouquets since then. Viktor would come to the floral shop each time Itsuki told him another order was in, and rehearsed a confession each time before entering… but found himself falling short when Itsuki seemed disinterested or nervous. The conversation would then move onto other things, such as Itsuki’s education or curious questions about Viktor’s past. Initially, Viktor was worried that Kyouya had talked to him about a ban on romantic relations with him, but when he found a note in the third bouquet that was clearly written by a shaky hand, he knew that a move had to be made sooner, rather than later.

But what he didn’t expect was to hear it finally fall from Itsuki’s lips.

It happened over the fourth bouquet, made up of lavender and baby’s breath. The soothing scent relaxed Itsuki’s nerves, and he stared absently at the blooms before tucking it into the pick-up vase and cleaning off the counter.

 _I’m proud of this one._ The delicate white flowers complimented the tall stalks of purple, and he hoped that the simplicity of the bouquet would be appreciated – especially since he was determined to accompany it with his own words.

After Viktor had seemingly had a positive reaction to the note and previous gifts, Itsuki had been steadily working up the courage. Practicing it in front of the mirror had given him a bit more faith in his words, and he only hoped that his own feelings weren’t wrong, and that Viktor felt the same way.

_I just have to find out._

Minutes later, the front door of the shop opened, as if on cue. Viktor looked around, sliding inside. “Is Kyouya around?”

“In the backroom,” Itsuki said, inclining his head towards the door, which was open just a crack. Viktor nodded in understanding while Itsuki reached to the pick-up vase, tugging the completed bouquet out.

 “This one’s for you again.” Itsuki felt his fingers brush against Viktor’s own as he reached out to claim the bouquet, deciding that he wasn’t going to shy away from the touch. With a deep breath, he looked up to Viktor, who was already watching him. “I-I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure this one will be fine, just like the rest. They all smell wonderful and have lived a long time.”

“I-I’ve just always been worried, b-b-because…”

As Itsuki trailed off, Viktor wanted to give him a bit of encouragement, but refrained from such in case it distracted him. He remained silent, running his fingers across those underneath his. Itsuki’s breath hitched at the sensation, but it only drove him further to get through the confession.

"I-I don’t know how m-much you like… like flowers. S-So I wanted to make these for you to work up my courage to ask you if y-you would…” He left the sentence hanging, instead letting Viktor fill in the blank for himself – which he did with a grand sigh.

“I thought you would never confess.”

At his choice of words, Itsuki paused a moment, before turning the color of a tomato and nearly dropping the bouquet. Viktor barely caught it as Itsuki clutched his hands together, staring at Viktor.

“Y-You knew?”

Viktor cursed himself for the poor response, and held a hand out to stop Itsuki. “N-No, okay, well, I _suspected_ , but I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to assume there was something there if you didn’t feel the same.”

“B-But you could have asked this entire time!”

“I wanted to hear you say it!”

Itsuki found he had no words to respond with, only furrowing his brow as he tried to figure out why Viktor would want to hear it instead.

“I… I wanted to hear you say it because I wanted it to be when you were ready, Itsuki. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, so I decided to wait and see if you were comfortable with this. It was better for you to establish that than I.” Viktor gave a reassuring smile, reaching out the last bit of distance separating them and placing his hand over Itsuki’s own. A silence filled the space around them, and Itsuki stepped forward hesitantly, hardly daring to look Viktor in the eyes.

“Do you… are you saying…”

“I’m saying yes, Itsuki.” Viktor separated Itsuki’s hands, bringing one up to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. “I would be happy to pursue this sort of relationship if you’re all right with that.”

“T-Then, can we talk about it?”

“Later, when you’re off work. How about I come back then and we’ll go test this out?”

“I would like that.” Itsuki pulled his hand out of Viktor’s grasp, and smiled. “See you later, t-then?”

Viktor nodded, before waving and carrying the bouquet out with him. Itsuki gave an exhausted sigh after the door closed, collapsing onto the stool and resting his head against the counter, appreciating its cool surface.

“I can’t believe I did it.”

“Neither can I. You better not let it affect your work.”

At the sound of Kyouya’s voice, Itsuki shot up and spun to face him, placing a hand to his cheek in shock. “It won’t—!”

Kyouya chuckled, giving Itsuki’s hair a quick ruffle. “I know it won’t. I’m happy for both of you. But know that if he does anything, you can come to me, all right?”

Itsuki gave a smile, nodding. “Understood, Mr. Kyouya.” As he watched him retreat into the backroom once more, Itsuki turned in his chair, the happiness still clear on his face.

_I did it._

**Author's Note:**

> _Flower Meanings:_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chrysanthemums, Yellow – Secret Admirer // Asters – Often for love (pink) or stars, but can also mean “surprise”.  
> ~  
> Azaleas – Showcase your love; “take care of yourself.” // Gardenia – Secret Love  
> ~  
> Cherry Blossoms – Fragility and beauty of life.  
> ~  
> Lavender – Purity; devotion; a soothing flower used in aromatherapy // Baby’s Breath – Everlasting Love


End file.
